Connor (FD)
Connor (コハク Kohaku) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Connor is the son of Mayor Juan. He is socially awkward, meaning he has trouble communicating with the other citizens. However, Connor enjoys reading and writing. He spends most of his time in his own home. Connor left Sylph Town to figure out a way to solve the town's problem with flowers. He can be seen for a while after the Blue Book has created, but will live permanently after you created the Yellow Book. He is good friends with Erik, and the two often meet to chat about studying. He will often go to the Clinic to meet Lucy, and she will be the player's rival for Connor in game if playing as a female character. 'Schedule' Before married, Connor lives with his father in the Town Hall. He stays home most of the time, taking walks around town late in the afternoon. On Sundays, he goes to Seafood Inn enjoying his dinner, and then goes to Clinic in the evenings. After the player marries Connor, he will move to player's house. He will continue to work at the Town Hall. On Sundays, he takes a lunch break at Aqua Inn on the Beach Road. After Connor marries Lucy, she will move in with him. His schedule will stay the same as when he is single. If the weather is rainy, Connor will stay home regardless whether he is single or married. Before Married/After Married to Lucy 'After Married to the Player' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1-Heart Event *Walk from Moonville Park to G.R. Plaza *17:00 to 20:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Connor has 10,000 HP or more Connor is by the beach watching fish in the water. He has been reading about fish and wanted to observe them for a bit. Connor asks if you are interested in fish. Choice 1: Yeah! (+1500 HP) Connor is glad to hear that you like fish too. There's so many different fish in the river, he bets that it would be a great place to go fishing. Choice 2: Not really... (-1000 HP) That's okay; everyone has different interests. If you ever developed an interest in fish, this spot would be good for fishing. 2-Heart Event *Walk from Moonville Park to G.R. Plaza *09:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Connor has 20,000 HP or more *You already seen Connor's 1-Heart Event Enter Grand Royal Plaza to find a collapsed Connor. Once again, he has failed to nourish himself and requires food. Once the player revives him, he will tell you a little about his reading work, and eventually praise one for being self-sufficient. What is your response for him? Choice 1: Oh, don't flatter me. (+1500 HP) Connor thanks the player to help him and then go to the Clinic. Choice 2: Let's start by not getting collapsed. (-1000 HP) Connor doesn't know what he wants to do with himself. 3-Heart Event *Walk from Beach Road to Sylph Town Beach *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather (Spring, Summer, or Autumn) *Connor has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Connor's 2-Heart Event When you enter the beach one will find Connor all by himslef. He isn't doing anything special besides admiring the lovely scenery. If it was a drawing it would be a wonderful decoration for a room. Choice 1: Is that your hobby? (+1500 HP) Does he draw? Only a littl, although the pictures in his house were all drawn by him! Connor is very modest about his work. He hopes that looking at the ocean has helped you relax from your work. Choice 2: You can always see the ocean. (-1000 HP) Well yes, that is true. Neither one of us say anything for a while, and eventually Connor guesses that he isn't even good at making small talk. He apologises and ask you to forget about it. 4-Heart Event *Walk from Moonville Park to Grand Royal Plaza *15:00 to 17:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Connor has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen Connor's 3-Heart Event The player surprises Connor, who is standing outside of Town Hall. He seems to be worried about something. There is a meal he does not want to eat. Every time it is presented to him he just canot do it. Choice 1: Everyone hates something. (-4000 HP) Well, that can't be good. Choice 2: You can try eating it. (+5000 HP) Maybe if Connor tries a little bit of it she can do it! Connor is going to immediatly take your advice and give it a try. The two of us go to Valkyrie Apartment and he orders his fearful meal, Croquette. Unfortunatly it didn't go so well and we had to return to the mansion. Inside, Connor apologises for causing you trouble. He become a bit depressed, and explains he just couldn't eat the Croquette. You give him some encouragment, which does help cheer him up. Date Event *Wake up in the morning *Before 6:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Connor has 45,000 HP (4.5 Hearts) or more *You already seen all 4 of Connor's Heart Events *You are going steady with Connor Upon waking up in the morning, Connor will visit the player's house asks if they are free to hang out later. If the player accepts, Connor will ask them to meet him at the Mystic Area at 16:00. If the player refuses, they will lose friendship points with Connor. When the player arrives, the two of us will study about earth. Connor loves studying about earth, and asks if the player finds this town fresh. Answer with "It's beautiful" to get positive effects! We will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over he will thank the Player and go home. 'Marriage and Children' Apart from 6 Hearts (60,000 HP), buying the Flower Jewel, upgrading to Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, the player must befriend his father Juan to 3 Hearts (30,000 HP) before Connor will accept the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the ballroom inside Town Hall one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Juan will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening. The twins you get from marrying Connor will have blond hair and golden eyes. The boy has a little untidy short hair whilst the girl has chest-length hair. 'Romance (Rival) Events' Romance Event 1 *Walk from Moonville Park to Grand Royal Plaza *13:00 to 16:00 *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Connor (Boy Player) or Lucy (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) **'Alternative': The player is married As Connor starts jumping up the hill, Lucy is jumping down it. Oops! The two almost bumped into each other, but Connor was fast enough to move backwards just in time. He's glad to hear that Lucy wasn't hurt. Lucy tells him she's fine and then quietly walks away. Romance Event 2 *Town Hall *10:00 to 12:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Connor (Boy Player) or Lucy (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Heart) **'Alternative': The player is married Lucy has come to the Town Hall looking for the Mayor. Connor is there, and explains that Juan is not around, but he'll be more then happy to help. Connor's surprised that Lucy's come all on her own with no help. Lucy says not to underestimate her, as she's very responsible! Connor says he knows how it feels to be underestimated, and won't do it again. Romance Event 3 *Town Hall *20:00 to 21:00 *Friday or Saturday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Connor (Boy Player) or Lucy (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Heart) **'Alternative': The player is married Lucy stopped by just to say hello, and she notices that Connor is listening to some lovely music. He invites her to move closer to the record player so she can hear the music better. She figures out that it is classical music, and asks Connor what got him interested in this type of music. Connor explains that the record collection belonged to his mother. His mother used to sit and listen to the records together. Connor hopes to some day have a happy family like his mother did, assuming he finds the right person to be with, of course! Lucy thinks he'll find someone someday, and asks if she could stay and listen to the music for a little bit longer. Connor has no problems with her request, and tells her to stay as long as she'd like. After awhile, Lucy thanks him for his courtesy and leaves to go home. Romance Event 4 *Town Hall *19:00 to 21:00 *Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Connor (Boy Player) or Lucy (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Heart) **'Alternative': The player is married Connor and Lucy are inside the Town Hall again. He brought a book that she wanted to read, but she doesn't seem to be aware that he is there. Freya eventually notices that Connor is there, and he asks if she is feeling okay. Lucy replies and tells him not to worry about it. Connor can't be fooled though; he knows something is wrong. Lucy admits that she's been very busy these days and she is really tired. She's swamped at work, and she doesn't want to mess it up. Connor reminds her that she can't exhaust herself, else she won't be able to do any work at all. Connor is right though. Lucy apologises for worrying him, and accepts his proposal. Connor and Lucy will get married 7 days after this event. 'Romance (Rival) Marriage' Once the player have seen all 4 Romance Events, regardless of which gender you are playing as, Connor and Lucy will send a letter, asking if the player wants to attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Ballroom inside Town Hall to see Connor and Lucy's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will automatically appear at their House. Child Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Town Hall and go upstairs. It will immediately look like Lucy feels unwell. The female-side of partnership for every Romance Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days. On the 5th day, enter the same location and Lucy will feel unwell again. Connor and Lucy as well as the player will be automatically transported to Macaron Clinic. Dr. Heath will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. At the end of rival pregnancy, they have a healthy baby girl named Fabiola. Fabiola will only appear in game if Connor and Lucy already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only characters